


If It Fits

by PiraticalNonsense



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiraticalNonsense/pseuds/PiraticalNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilderoy lost something and Snape found it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Fits

**Author's Note:**

> No edits on this one forseen at any point in the future. If LJ gets it raw, so does AoOO. Take note that this can be read as slash or very VERY friendly gen.

Gilderoy examined himself in the mirror and his stunning reflection stared back. His hair perfectly placed, eyes sparkling, clothes pressed and preened to magnificence, he concluded that he was gorgeous. Well, mostly gorgeous. There was something off about his appearance and mostly gorgeous was not anything to harp about. He had only been mostly gorgeous three times in his life and those were just better not thought of. Gilderoy leaned in to examine himself. What was wrong? He looked at the place where a furrow would be between his eyebrows and noted none. He looked to the corners of his eyes and saw no crow lines either. Then he looked beyond his wondrous nose to his impeccable mouth.

“Ah-hah!” Gilderoy shouted, though his tone didn’t come out quite so triumphant.

His smile was gone. But that wasn’t quite right, was it? He remembered it being on his face not only twenty minutes ago when he had been speaking to Professor Snape.

“He must have stolen it.” Gilderoy muttered.

Only the darkest of forces could try to steal something so precious and Professor Snape was very dark if not a little mysterious. That’s what Gilderoy liked about the man if he were being honest. Readying himself for a confrontation Gilderoy was surprised to hear the smooth timbre of Snape’s voice behind him.

“If you stare too long the mirror will crack.”

Gilderoy turned to look at the figure in his door way.

“Will not.”

“Are you sure?”

A small smile came over Snape’s lips and Gilderoy felt his heart flutter, “I knew it!”

The smile disappeared and instead a confused frown took its place, “What?”

“You did steal it.”

“Steal _what_ , you simpleton?”

“My smile, you stole my smile!”

Snape gave out a short laugh and Gilderoy noted the smile was back. At least one thing was certain, it wasn’t just impeccable on him.


End file.
